The invention relates to the field of the storage and transportation of cylinders (bottles) of pressurized fluid, notably pressurized gas, of composite construction.
In order to store and transport cylinders of pressurized fluid and notably pressurized gas, use is made, in a known way, of frames in which the cylinders are mounted horizontally or vertically. The cylinders are often arranged in said frames contiguously either side by side or in a staggered configuration, and held together transversely generally by straps, bars or metal bands.
More particularly, the cylinders are fixed at a first end by a fixed mechanical connection to part of the frame by means of a first plurality of retaining members, for example of screw/nut type, and are fixed at a second end by a fixed mechanical connection by means of a second plurality of retaining members for example of the screw/nut type.
This type of known storage configuration notably exhibits the disadvantage of adapting neither to the potential expansion of the cylinders as they are filled, nor to the geometry of the second end of the cylinders and the dimensions thereof that vary according to the manufacturer. Furthermore, certain configurations that propose storing cylinders contiguously damages the surface of the cylinders by abrasion, particularly the fibers of the cylinders when these cylinders are of composite construction.